darkcrystalfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Crystal: Creation Myths Vol. 2 3
|pub_date = February 13, 2013 |pages = 27 pages |isbn = |preceded_by = The Dark Crystal: Creation Myths Vol. 2 #2 |followed_by = The Dark Crystal: Creation Myths Vol. 2 #4 }}` The Dark Crystal: Creation Myths Vol. 2 #1 is the fourth issue of The Dark Crystal: Creation Myths. It is included in The Dark Crystal: Creation Myths Vol. 3. Summary In the third issue of The Dark Crystal, the UrSkeks attempt to utilize the power of the Crystal to return home, but the anger and mistrust fostered by Raunip's group cause everything to go awry. Now they must escape the Crystal Palace and the new evil that has spawned in Thra.Jim Henson's Dark Crystal: Creation Myths Vol. 2 #3 on Comixology Plot Prologue: The Storyteller's Lament The Storyteller recounts the tales they have told so far, stating that the Great Division ended the Age of Harmony and began the Age of Division. Accepting that they will not live to see the end of Thra's great tale, they resolve to at least give a fitting end to their own. Chapter 1: A Gathering of Shadows As a Podling village is attacked by Makraks, Aughra and Raunip continue to search for the shard in the caves beneath the Castle of the Crystal. He urges her to return to the surface and help the inhabitants of Thra, but she insists that the best way to do that is to find the shard, hence they must continue their search. In a Gelfling village, Elder Carn and her daughter Thall eat an early breakfast and discuss the Makrak attacks. Carn is frustrated that the council cannot reach a consensus on how to deal with the problem while Thall is restless and wishes to explore the forests. Carn implores her to be careful, as the forests are not as safe as they once were. Aughra and Raunip return to High Hill and find Noy in ruins. Raunip questions two Podlings, Fina and Renka. They reveal that Makraks have been attacking Podling villages all over Thra, Kotha went missing during the attack and that they plan to move on rather than rebuild, as there is nothing left for them there. Chapter 2: The Ambassador of the Crystal Thall picks enor berries in the Forest of Kep near her village when she hears a twig snap. Sensing a presence, she runs back to the village. The council are accompanied by the Podlings who survived the attack on Noy and discuss the course of action that must be taken in response to the Makrak attacks. Carn believes that they must fight back as the attacks are getting progressively closer, while another Makraks have shown no indication that they intend to attack Gelfling lands. Thall rushes into the meeting to tell them that there is something in the woods, which an elder sees as proof that the Makraks intend to attack the village. At Carn's suggestion, the elders speak with SkekVar, who has been sent as an ambassador from the Castle. Elder Kartak of the Drenchen Clan is untrusting of the Skeksis, but Carn urges him otherwise, believing that the UrSkeks entrusted the Crystal to their care. SkekVar offers an alliance between the Skeksis and the races of Thra so that they may protect them in their time of need. In Aughra's observatory, she attempts to determine which of the shards that she and Raunip have found is the correct one. Frustrated by her inaction, Raunip leaves the observatory to help those who need it. At the village, Carn promises SkekVar that she will convince the other elders to accept his proposal, as there is too much at stake for them to refuse it. He tells her that the Skeksis only wish to help others and she thanks him and tells him that the Gelfling are forever indebted to the Skeksis. Chapter 3: Emperor of the Skeksis At the Castle, SkekNa and SkekShod make their way to the throne room and express skepticism over SkekSo's plan to aid the Gelfling and lead the Skeksis. As they enter the throne room, SkekSo asks SkekZok for news of SkekVar. SkekZok replies that SkekVar is still with the Gelfling and that SkekSo should be wary of him, as he may try to hatch his own schemes and has much support among the others. SkekShod challenges SkekSo's claim to the throne and the Emperor bludgeons him with the Scepter of Office, reminding him to remember his place. He asks if any more will question will rule, but none do. They ask him what his plans are regarding the Gelfling and he replies that it is not the Gelfling he intends to help, but the Skeksis. At the Gelfling village, Carn says goodbye to Thall as she prepares to depart for the Castle. Thall expresses doubt over whether the Skeksis should be trusted, but Carn assures her that even the most skeptical elders have been convinced that the Skeksis are their only hope to defeat the Makraks. At the Castle, SkekVar returns and joins SkekSo in the Crystal Chamber. He informs the Emperor that the plan has worked and that the Gelfling are eager for their help. SkekSo replies that the Gelfling's desperation will drive them to do anything to save themselves, even give up their freedom. SkekVar expresses a desire to crush the Gelfling, but SkekSo assures him that there is no need, as the Gelfling will serve them of their own free will. SkekVar believes it would be easier to destroy the Gelfling villages and enslave the survivors, but SkekSo states that his plan will lead to the Gelfling enslaving themselves. SkekVar asks what shall be done about the Makraks and SkekSo replies that such beasts have many uses. As some Gelfling warriors stand guard outside a village, they hear a rumbling noise coming from the forest. They are joined by Elder Haron, but before they have a chance to wake the others they are attacked by Makraks. At the Castle, the Gelfling elders arrive and are greeted by SkekZok. He brings them before SkekSo and they present the Skeksis with an offering of fruit and grain as a show of gratitude for their invitation. The Skeksis and Gelfling dine together and Carn accepts SkekSo's offer of an Alliance of the Crystal, in which Skeksis, Gelfling and Podlings will all be protected by the power of the Crystal. Gallery Panels The Dark Crystal Creation Myths -2 9.jpg The Dark Crystal Creation Myths -2 10.jpg The Dark Crystal Creation Myths -2 11.jpg References 1 Category:Comics